The present invention is concerned with the use of benzothiazepine derivatives, especially diltiazem, for the protection of lymphocytes.
Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a very serious infectious disease against which hitherto no effective agents have been found.
Germany Patent No. 1805714 covers benzothiazepines, with tranquilizer effect which is said to be superior to that of chlordiazepoxide. It was later found that the there-described compounds had, at least in part, a calcium antagonistic effect. One,2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-acetoxy-5-(.beta.-dimethylaminoethyl)-2,3-dihydr o-1,5-benzo- thiazepin-4(5H)-one (diltiazem), especially the hydrochloride thereof, is a well known calcium antagonist and is used worldwide.
A further highly interesting indication can be attributed to the class of compounds known from German Patent No. 1805714, namely, a surprising protective action with respect to immune-competent lymphocytes.